particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Social Democratic Populist Party
Red |Seats1 Title = Senate |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Grand National Assembly |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Cabinet |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Jakania |political parties = Political parties in Jakania |elections = Elections in Jakania |party_logo = }}The Social Democratic Populist Party (SHP) is a political party in Jakania. The party was established in 4420 by former President of Jakania, Suzan Sayek Deniz, and was one several parties created by former members of the collapsing Jakanian People's Party that year. History Early years By the late 4410s, public support for the Jakanian People's Party (CHP) government plummeted amid scandals and brewing economic troubles. That party had ruled Jakania in a semi-authoritarian fashion for all but four of the 54 years between 4366 and 4420, but fell into heavy debt with the introduction of a multi-party system and loss of access to state resources. In 4419, the CHP's leadership voted to dissolve the party, and many of its high-ranking profiles went on to establish various new groups in its place. The Social Democratic Populist Party was established in 4420 by Suzan Sayek Deniz, who had served as President of Jakania at the helm of the CHP from 4414 to 4418. Deniz' new SHP party won a narrow majority in 4422 elections, taking 155 of 300 lower house seats, while she herself became president for a second term, ultimately serving in that position for another twelve years until 4434. She stepped down from the party leadership in the same year, making way for the chairmanship of Abdülkadir Baş. Baş and Demirören periods Shortly after becoming SHP leader, Abdülkadir Baş was elected President of Jakania, and he went on to hold that office for two terms, spanning the period from 4434 to 4442. After the end of his term in power, a succession of other SHP members went on to govern the country. The party went on to dominate Jakanian politics for decades, holding the presidency continuously until 4476, when the opposition parties ended their boycott of the electoral process, defeating SHP candidate and then one-term incumbent president Alparslan Tektaş by a large margin. Party leader Baş resigned from his position in 4466, after 32 years in the position. He was replaced by Mustafa Kemal Demirören of the party's moderate wing. Demirören led the party throughout the years leading up to its decisive 4480 defeat and loss of power. Hacıalioğlu period After losing power in 4480, the SHP descended into a period of deep internal conflict. After a drawn-out contest, Serdar Hacıalioğlu emerged victorious as the party's chair, and went on to secure the party's nomination for president in 4484, after the SHP arranged its first-ever presidential primary election. The SHP ultimately lost in 4484, failing to retake its majority in the lower house and losing its grip on the Senate. However, the party more than doubled its vote share from 19% to 47%, and Hacıalioğlu came in second place in the presidential race, and vowed to lead the party to victory in 4488, defying calls to resign as party leader over the SHP's overall loss. Election results Presidential Lower house Upper house Prominent members Party leaders *Suzan Sayek Deniz (4420–4434) *Abdülkadir Baş (4434–4466) *Mustafa Kemal Demirören (4466–4480) *Serdar Hacıalioğlu (4480–present) Presidents of Jakania *Suzan Sayek Deniz (4422–4434) *Abdülkadir Baş (4434–4442) *Hüsnü Salihoğlu (4442–4454) *Sadullah Canikli (4454–4466) *İpek Karaduman (4466–4472) *Alparslan Tektaş (4472–4476 and 4476–4480) Vice Presidents of Jakania *Abdülkadir Baş (4422–4430) *Sadullah Canikli (4430–4434) *Hüsnü Salihoğlu (4434–4442) *Sadullah Canikli (4442–4454) *Alparslan Tektaş (4454–4472) *Buse Akdemir (4472–4476) *Emrah Yılmaz (4476–4480) Category:Political parties in Jakania Category:CHP and successor parties